


Wszystkie nienawiści Bodhiego Rooka

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Przez jedno nieodpowiednie słowo, które padło z ust Bodhiego cała galaktyka myśli, że on i Cassian są ze sobą. A przecież nie są, prawda? Cóż, przynajmniej jeszcze nie.Au w którym wszyscy przeżyli Scarif. Akcja dzieje się po zniszczeniu Gwiazdy Śmierci czyli po IV epizodzie.Cassian/Bodhi (sniperpilot) oprócz tego pojawia się, bardziej w tle, Luke/Han i Baze/Chirrut.Historia czterorozdziałowa, w ostatniej części scena seksu





	1. I

Bodhi właściwie nie wiedział, jak uciekli ze Scarif. Jakim cudem zdążyli odlecieć przed tym, jak promień gwiazdy śmierci uderzył w bazę. Jakim cudem on pilotował statek dopóki Jyn nie zmusiła go, by oddał jej stery. Ostatnie i właściwie jedyne, co zapisało się w jego umyśle z tamtego dnia to pochylający się nad nim Baze i jego głośne "Dajcie bandaż!". Potem była ciemność.  
Pierwsze co pamiętał to uśmiech pochylającego się nad nim Cassiana zaraz po przebudzeniu.  
\- Dobrze, że wróciłeś - powiedział. Rook próbował się podnieść, ale Andor oparł mu dłoń na piersi zmuszając, żeby znowu się położył. Właściwie nie musiał tego robić, Bodhi czuł się tak słaby, że pewnie nie byłby w stanie nawet usiąść bez pomocy.  
\- Musisz odpocząć, straciłeś dużo krwi - mówił tak, jakby zwracał się do małego dziecka i to wywoływało w Bodhim jakiś niepokój.  
\- Co się stało?  
Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, wyraźnie unikając jego spojrzenia.  
\- Cassian!  
\- Twoja ręka... Nie udało się jej uratować.  
Bodhi drżącą dłonią zsunął z ramion kołdrę i spojrzał na lewe ramię... Z którego teraz został tylko bezkształtny kikut z licznymi, drobnymi ranami.  
\- Bodhi... - Andor dotknął jego dłoni. Rook potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie potrzebuje współczucia. Mimo że właśnie tego potrzebował, bardziej niż tlemu. Chciał, żeby ktoś mu powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze, choć wcale nie miało być, już nigdy.  
\- To nic - stwierdził cicho. - Powierzchowna rana, za chwilę się zagoi i będę mógł wracać do pracy.  
Cassian roześmiał się.  
\- Jesteś tak cholernie niesamowity... - powiedział. - Po prostu niesamowity. Pójdę już, odpoczywaj - podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
\- Cassian?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Mógłbyś... Zostać jeszcze chwilę?  
Andor uśmiechając się lekko i wrócił na swoje miejsce, a potem położył palce na jego dłoni.  
\- Śpij już - powiedział szeptem. Bodhi zamknął oczy i powoli zaczął odpływać w sen. Półprzytomnie zarejestrował, że Cassian nakrywa go kołdrą pod samą szyję. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że potem pocałował go w czoło, ale był tak słaby, że nie był już niczego pewien.  
***  
Tydzień później Bodhi dostał nową, mechaniczną rękę a Cassian misję. Przed opuszczeniem bazy kapitan zabrał go do pustego jeszcze hangaru by z nim porozmawiać.  
\- Nigdy się nie zmieniaj, Bodhi - powiedział mu wtedy. - Jesteś najdziwniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego przyszło mi spotkać, ale nigdy się nie zmieniaj.  
Rook kiwnął głową i przytulił go niezdarnie. Nadal nie umiał do końca używać nowej kończyny i wszystkie jego ruchy przypominały bardziej ruchy robota niż człowieka.  
\- Niedługo się zobaczymy - dodał jeszcze Cassian. - Uważaj na siebie.  
\- Ty też. Nie każ mi pojawiać się na twoim pogrzebie.  
Andor poklepał go po ramieniu, po raz ostatni obdarzył uśmiechem i odszedł, zostawiając go z mętlikiem w głowie. To, że starał się zachowywać, jakby ów pogrzeb wcale nie był nieunikniony i bliski nie umknęło uwadze Rooka. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że się martwił.  
***  
Finalnie nie widzieli się prawie rok. Bodhi szybko wrócił do pełnej sprawności, został przeszkolony i regularnie wysyłano go na misje lub zlecano naprawy statków w hangarze, bo radził sobie z tym jak mało kto. I za każdym razem zdarzało się tak, że kiedy Bodhi był w bazie, Cassian był z reguły na drugim końcu galaktyki. A kiedy Andor wreszcie pojawiał się na Yavin 4, Bodhiego tam nie było z powodu obowiązków na innym krańcu galaktyki. Jeden raz zdarzyło się, że oboje byli w bazie w tym samym czasie, ale wówczas Rook odsypiał czterodniowy maraton napraw w hangarze. Cassian nie kazał go wtedy budzić bo był w bazie właściwie przejazdem, ale Bodhi wciąż był na niego wściekły. I na takim wymijaniu się minął im prawie cały rok.  
***  
Gwiazda Śmierci została zniszczona i wszyscy, którzy ściśle się do tego przyczynili byli wręcz rozchwytywani. Bodhi należał do tej grupy; był przybocznym Luke'a Skywalkera i z jakiegoś powodu ściągał na siebie większość uwagi. Teraz siedział w hangarze i brał udział w nowym planie dowództwa. Chodziło o to, by najdalsze krańce galaktyki poznały prawdziwych bohaterów rebelii, więc nagrywano wywiady i przesyłano je za pomocą holonetu do wszystkich sojuszników. Bodhi nie miał najmniejszej ochoty w tym brać udziału, ale kiedy Luke zniknął z pola widzenia został do tego zmuszony. Starał się udawać głęboko (nie) zainteresowanego licząc, że dadzą mu spokój. Nagle, ponad ramieniem "przesłuchującego" go mężczyzny dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę.  
\- Cassian - szepnął sam do siebie spuszczając głowę. Potem odezwał się, w ogóle nie zastanawiając się nad swoimi słowami.  
\- Przepraszam, ja... Tam jest mój mąż, nie widziałem go od miesięcy - po tych słowach po prostu puścił się biegiem w stronę mężczyzny.  
\- Cassian! - krzyknął gdy był już wystarczająco blisko, by Andor mógł go usłyszeć. Kapitan obrócił się do niego, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zmęczony uśmiech. Chwilę później już obejmował go mocno.  
\- Żyjesz. Bałem się, że nie żyjesz, nikt nic nie mówił - wyszeptał Rook.  
\- Nic mi nie jest Bodhi - Cassian przeczesał mu włosy palcami.  
\- Dla ciebie kapitan Rook - zażartował czarnowłosy odsuwając się od niego.  
\- Kapitan? Nieźle ci się powodziło pod moją nieobecność - Cassian uśmiechnął się.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział nagle Bodhi.  
\- Co?  
\- Chciałem się wyrwać z tego idiotycznego przesłuchania i powiedziałem, że jesteś moim mężem, że nie widziałem cię od miesięcy i pobiegłem się przywitać.  
\- Oh - Andor zamrugał.  
\- Przepraszam, nie myślałem wtedy logicznie. W ogóle nie myślałem...  
\- Na trzy biegnij - przerwał mu Cassian.  
\- Co? - Bodhi zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Trzy! - krzyknął mężczyzna. Chwycił Rooka za dłoń splatając ich palce i pociągnął za sobą. Potem puścili się biegiem w stronę korytarza. Po kilku minutach dotarli do kwatery Bodhiego. Wpadli tam dysząc ciężko. Rook zsunął buty i usiadł po turecku na łóżku, gestem pokazując Cassianowi, by zrobił to samo.  
\- To teraz wyjaśnij mi, od kiedy jesteśmy małżeństwem - powiedział Andor. Bodhi pokręcił głową.  
\- Mówiłem, że przepraszam - mruknął. - Po prostu... Naprawdę nie miałem ochoty z nim rozmawiać.  
\- To był ten projekt, który ma rozpropagować twarze bohaterów?  
\- Yhym. Z jakiegoś powodu duża część uwagi skupiła się na mnie, a kiedy Luke zniknął, pewnie zrobił to specjalnie, żeby go nie przesłuchali, to zabrali się za mnie.  
\- Od kiedy jesteś kapitanem?  
\- Od zniszczenia Gwiazdy Śmierci - Bodhi spuścił głowę.  
\- Wysłali cię tam.  
\- Nie wysłali, sam się zgłosiłem.  
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo lgniesz do wszystkiego, co może cię zabić - Cassian dotknął jego dłoni.  
\- To nie jest tak, że chcę się zabić. Po prostu... Galen dał mi szansę na inne życie i cały czas spłacam dług wobec niego za to, co dla mnie zrobił.  
Andor nie odpowiedział na to w żaden sposób.  
\- Twoje włosy są coraz dłuższe - uśmiechnął się. - Ale nadal tak samo poplątane.  
\- Nie mam czasu robić z nimi coś więcej niż mycie i spinanie, a i to tylko po to, żeby mi nie przeszkadzały w pracy - Rook wzruszył ramionami. Cassian zsunął z jego kosmyków rzemyk a czarne włosy opadły Bodhiemu na twarz.  
\- Mogę? - zapytał. Pilot skinął głową i obrócił się do niego plecami. Cassian wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki rzeźbiony grzebyk.  
\- Skąd go masz? - zainteresował się Rook.  
\- Dostałem go od pewnej kobiety w czasie ostatniej misji.  
Bodhi poczuł przypływ zazdrości i zaraz spoliczkował się mentalnie. Nie miał prawa być zazdrosny o Cassiana, przecież nie był jego mężem. 'Nie był jego nikim.'  
\- Dobrze, że sobie kogoś znalazłeś - powiedział cicho modląc się, żeby brzmieć przyjaźnie.  
\- Nie jestem z nią, zresztą nigdy nie byłem. Dała mi to, bo uratowałem jej córkę.  
Bodhi przygryzł wargę czując się niewyobrażalnie głupio. Zwłaszcza, że Cassian nie musiał mu się przecież z niczego tłumaczyć.  
\- Nie martw się, nie będę cię zdradzał, mężu - dodał jeszcze Andor śmiejąc się. Rook ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Będziesz mi to wypominał do końca życia, prawda?  
\- Może trochę krócej - Cassian uśmiechnął się. Potem powoli zaczął przeczesywać jego włosy, najpierw palcami, potem grzebieniem.  
\- Wiesz, byłem na ciebie wściekły - odezwał się nagle Bodhi.  
\- Dlaczego? - Cassian zmarszczył brwi, choć Rook nie mógł tego zobaczyć.  
\- Powinieneś był mnie wtedy obudzić. Ten jeden raz, kiedy byliśmy tutaj w tym samym czasie.  
\- Gdyby nie to, że nie spałeś przez cztery dni, to pewnie bym to zrobił.  
\- A wiesz czemu nie spałem? Bo czekałem na ciebie. Dostałem informację, że masz wrócić i nie chciałem przegapić momentu.  
Cassian nie odpowiedział i wrócił do pracy nad jego włosami. Siedzieli w ciszy póki do kwatery nie wpadł Luke. Zatrzymał się w progu, a na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- Oh, wybacz, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tu ze swoim mężem - rzucił. Bodhi zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Zamknij się, Skywalker, to wszystko twoja wina - warknął.  
\- Przepraszam bardzo, to nie ja powiedziałem całej galaktyce, że twoim mężem jest Cassian, sam to zrobiłeś.  
\- To wciąż twoja wina. Gdybyś nie zniknął, nie uczepiliby się mnie, tylko ciebie.  
\- A myślisz, że dlaczego zniknąłem?  
\- Nienawidzę cię - poinformował go Bodhi. - Po co przyszedłeś?  
\- Nie oddałeś mi tego, co miałeś mi oddać.  
\- Jest tam - Rook wskazał na torbę leżącą przy wejściu. Luke wyjął z niej dysk i ruszył do drzwi. W ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Bodhiego.  
\- Zostawiłeś w hangarze - powiedział i rzucił czymś w jego stronę. Przedmiot odbił się od wyciągniętych dłoni i upadł na podłogę. Po chwili nad ziemią pojawił się hologram Cassiana, w którym Andor poznał swój raport z jednej z pierwszych misji po Scarif, zdawanym na odległości. Luke spojrzał niepewnie na Bodhiego, ale czarnowłosy gestem pokazał mu, żeby wyszedł. Potem odezwał się drżącym głosem.  
\- Wiem, że to wygląda, jakbym był nienormalny i prawdopodobnie trochę jestem, ale...  
\- Bodhi...  
\- Cassian, przepraszam...  
\- Bodhi! Posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę.  
Andor skończył zaplatać mu włosy w warkocz, a potem zmusił, by obrócił się twarzą do niego.  
\- Miałeś to ze sobą na ostatniej misji?  
\- Miałem to ze sobą zawsze, kiedy opuszczałem bazę - Rook spuścił wzrok. - Nie czułem się wtedy sam.  
Cassian kiwnął głową, a potem wyciągnął z kieszeni urządzenie podobne do tego, które Bodhi trzymał w dłoni, i uruchomił drugi hologram. Czarnowłosy spojrzał zdziwiony na nagranie przedstawiającego jego samego.  
-... Chyba nie uda nam się wyrwać, jest ich za dużo... Powiedzcie Cassianowi... Albo nie. Lepiej nic mu nie mówicie, jeszcze się przejmie... To był zaszczyt walczyć dla rebelii.  
Bodhi pamiętał to nagranie. I pamiętał też misję, z której miał nie wrócić. Ale najwyraźniej los miał wobec niego jakieś plany i razem z kilkoma osobami ze swojej eskadry przeżył.  
\- Miałeś rację - odezwał się po chwili Cassian. - Dobrze, że nie powiedzieli mi od razu. Bo pewnie rzuciłbym wszystko łącznie ze swoją misją w diabły i poleciałbym na pomoc.  
Bodhi nie odpowiedział, nie wiedział, co mógłby czy powinien powiedzieć.  
\- Pamiętasz, co chciałeś, żeby mi przekazali? - zapytał jeszcze Andor. Rook szybko potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie pamiętam, to było zbyt dawno - skłamał. Musiał kłamać, choć dokładnie pamiętał, co tak naprawdę miało się znaleźć w tej wiadomości. Pamiętał każde słowo, choć nie było ich dużo. "Powiedzcie Cassianowi, że go kocham... Kochałem. Skoro i tak zginę to chcę, żeby wiedział". Ale wtedy stchórzył, a skoro przeżył to nie zamierzał mu o niczym mówić. Musiał naprawdę odpłynąć we własne myśli bo nagle poczuł, że Cassian potrząsa jego ramieniem.  
\- Hej, Bodhi, w porządku? - usłyszał. Rook zamrugał i spojrzał na Andora.  
\- Tak, po prostu... Przypomniała mi się tamta misja - powiedział cicho.  
\- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?  
'Pocałuj mnie'.  
\- Nie, to nic - Bodhi wzruszył ramionami. - Zaraz możemy iść, będzie kolacja.  
Cassian objął go lekko i niepewnie, gotów od razu się odsunąć gdyby czarnowłosy tego chciał. Bodhi nie chciał; miał ochotę jak najmocniej wtulić się w drugiego mężczyznę i nigdy nie puścić. Ale przecież nie mógł, więc w końcu odsunął się.  
\- Chodźmy już - stwierdził. Cassian kiwnął głową i podniósł się z łóżka. Potem razem opuścili pomieszczenie.  
***  
\- Patrzcie tylko, kto znalazł do nas drogę! - zawołał do nich Baze gdy tylko pojawili się na horyzoncie. - Nasze świeżo upieczone małżeństwo!  
\- Nienawidzę was wszystkich - mruknął Bodhi. Zajął miejsce przy stole i otoczył kubek z herbatą dłońmi. Tę metalową nadal przykrywał rękawicą, choć Skywalker ciągle powtarzał mu, że nie powinien się wstydzić śladów swojego przetrwania.  
Cassian usiadł obok niego i objął go ramieniem.  
\- Myślę, że za bardzo się tym wszystkim przejmujesz - powiedział. - Trochę pogadają i przestaną. A jeśli będziesz tak to przeżywał, to będą to robić jeszcze dłużej.  
\- Tobie to nie przeszkadza?  
\- Nie, dlaczego? Wiesz, gdybym na przykład miał wybrać kogoś, z kim mógłbym wziąć ślub, pewnie wybrałbym ciebie. A teraz rozchmurz się i jedz.  
Bodhi kiwnął głową i zajął się posiłkiem.  
\- Hej, znajdzie się jakieś wolne miejsce? - rzucił Luke zbliżając się do nich ze swoim.  
\- Nie. Idź sobie, nie znam cię, nie lubię cię - mruknął Bodhi.  
\- Jak możesz mnie nie lubić skoro mnie nie znasz? - zapytał Skywalker uśmiechając się tryumfalnie.  
\- Tym razem wygrałeś - Rook posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie. - Nienawidzę cię.  
\- Wspominałeś - Luke usiadł obok niego i zabrał się za jedzenie.  
\- Hej, gołąbeczki, będziecie na świętowaniu wieczorem? - zapytał Chirrut.  
\- Ja chyba odpuszczę - odparł Cassian. - Wolę trochę odpocząć, nie wiadomo kiedy znowu mnie gdzieś wyślą.  
\- W takim razie ja też nie idę. Jakim byłbym mężem gdybym zostawił go samego i poszedł się bawić? - dodał Bodhi. Postanowił wziąć sobie do serca radę Cassiana i zamiast irytować się na takie komentarze, miał zamiar sam ich używać. Andor uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie i zacieśnił uścisk na jego ramionach.  
\- Kocham cię - stwierdził. Bodhi parsknął śmiechem.  
***  
\- Musimy pogadać - Luke chwycił Bodhiego za ramię gdy ten wychodził ze stołówki.  
\- Będę w swojej kwaterze, przyjdź później - rzucił do Rooka Cassian i zostawił jego i Skywalkera samych.  
\- Czego chcesz? - Bodhi założył ramiona na piersi i spojrzał na Luke'a.  
\- Nie powiedziałeś mu.  
\- Co? - czarnowłosy zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nadal mu nie powiedziałeś, że go kochasz.  
\- Bo go nie kocham.  
\- Wiesz co, Bodhi, jesteś większym idiotą niż mi się wydawało.  
\- Po prostu... - Rook oparł się o ścianę. - To nie ma sensu. Cassian mnie nie kocha. Więc po co mam w ogóle z nim o tym rozmawiać? Żeby się ośmieszyć?  
\- Bo jemu też na tobie zależy, zrozum to idioto!  
Bodhi pokręcił głową.  
\- To co ja mam zrobić? - zapytał cicho.  
\- Porozmawiaj z nim. I to najlepiej szybko, bo nie wiadomo, kiedy znowu gdzieś go wyślą. A potem możesz już nie mieć okazji.  
Ostatnie słowa Luke'a brzmiały jak zła przepowiednia. Bodhi nawet nie chciał myśleć, że mogłyby się spełnić, więc po prostu zostawił Skywalkera na korytarzu samego i odszedł z mętlikiem w głowie.  
***  
Gdy Bodhi wszedł do kwatery Cassiana, Andor leżał na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami i Rook myślał, że śpi. Gdy jednak postanowił się wycofać z pomieszczenia, by go nie obudzić, mężczyzna otworzył oczy.  
\- Hej - mruknął. Podniósł się na łóżku i usiadł, opierając się o ścianę.  
\- Hej - odparł Rook uśmiechając się słabo. Nadal analizował w głowie rozmowę z Lukiem i nie mógł wyrzucić z myśli jego ostatnich słów.  
\- Naprawdę nie chcesz iść z nimi świętować? - zapytał Cassian patrząc na niego czujnie. - Poradzę sobie sam.  
\- Daj spokój, wolę posiedzieć z tobą. Nie lubię takich dużych grup ludzi.  
\- W takim razie siadaj. Czeka nas miłe świętowanie w dwuosobowym gronie - Andor wychylił się obok łóżka i wyciągnął z torby dwie butelki alkoholu.  
Bodhi uśmiechnął się i usiadł obok niego opierając się o ścianę. Cassian nalał do metalowych kubków alkoholu aż po sam brzeg i podał jeden z nich Rookowi.  
\- Nasze zdrowie - rzucił uśmiechając się lekko. Stuknięli się kubkami wylewając odrobinę ich zawartości na podłogę. Upili po łyku, zerknęli na siebie i wybuchnęli śmiechem.  
Zapowiadał się naprawdę miły wieczór.  
***  
Minęły niecałe dwie godziny i pierwsza butelka była już pusta. Bodhi wypił ledwie półtora kubka, resztą zajął się Cassian i było to dość łatwe do zauważenia.  
\- Wiesz, jesteś dosyć ładny - stwierdził w pewnej chwili Andor. Bodhi parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Dziękuję - odparł wzruszając ramionami. - Ty też nie jesteś najgorszy z twarzy.  
\- Wezmę to za komplement - Cassian otoczył go ramieniem i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. - Cały czas jesteś taki sztywny. Co jest? - zapytał go jeszcze. Wyglądał prawie trzeźwo i gdyby Bodhi nie widział, ile wypił to pewnie dałby się nabrać. Uśmiechnął się tylko.  
\- To nic, czym powinieneś się przejmować, zwłaszcza dzisiaj, przecież świętujemy.  
Cassian zmarszczył brwi jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał. Bodhiemu niezbyt się to podobało; obawiał się nieco tego, co mężczyzna może wymyślić. Zwłaszcza w takim stanie.  
\- Zagrajmy w coś - stwierdził w końcu mężczyzna. - Umiesz grać w sabacca?  
\- Rozmawiasz z mistrzem sabacca - Bodhi rozluźnił się.  
\- To chyba ty z nim rozmawiasz - Cassian udał oburzenie  
\- Grałem w sabacca przez większość czasu kiedy nie latałem. Nie wygrasz ze mną, Cass.  
\- Takiś pewien? - Andor uśmiechnął się. - W takim razie proponuję rozbieranego sabacca.  
\- Skończysz w skarpetkach - Rook roześmiał się.  
\- Chyba ty - stwierdził wysoce elokwentnie Cassian. Potem sięgnął do torby i wyjął karty, rzucając je na łóżko między nimi.  
\- Rozdawaj. Przynajmniej nie będziesz mógł mnie oskarżać o oszustwo kiedy już będę wygrywał.  
Bodhi uśmiechnął się tylko sięgając po karty.  
***  
Godzinę i pół butelki później Cassian zdejmował koszulę by rzucić ją koło kurtki i paska na podłogę.  
\- Oszukałeś mnie - mruknął patrząc na Bodhiego spod byka. Pilot roześmiał się.  
\- Ostrzegałem, że umiem grać.  
\- I tak uważam, że mnie oszukałeś.  
\- Wspominałem, że kiedyś ograłem dowódcę szturmowców?  
Cassian posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie i wciąż naburmuszony oparł się o ścianę. Bodhi po chwili zrobił to samo i przez chwilę była między nimi zupełna cisza. Rook bił się z myślami czy to nie jest dobry moment by wrócić do swojej kwatery i położyć się spać. Wtedy usłyszał głos Cassiana.  
\- Wiesz, zawsze chciałem czegoś spróbować... - powiedział cicho. Bodhi nie zdążył zapytać go, o czym mówi bo poczuł jego usta na swoich. Przez głowę przelatywały mu miliony myśli, ale jedna była dominująca.  
_On i tak nie będzie tego pamiętał_ Z tą myślą zaczął po prostu oddawać pocałunek. Całowali się przez dłuższą chwilę dopóki ta myśl, która skłoniła Bodhiego do oddania pocałunku zmusiła go, by się odsunął.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie. Głos mu się łamał i tylko siłą woli powstrzymywał łzy od spływania mu po twarzy.  
\- Ty jutro nie będziesz nic pamiętał, a ja chyba nie mam siły, żeby z tym żyć. Idź spać Cassian.  
Mężczyzna patrzył na niego nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem, a potem posłusznie obrócił się tyłem do niego i położył się. Chwilę później Andor spał, a Bodhi płakał bezgłośnie z twarzą wtuloną w kołnierz własnej kurtki.  
***  
Cassian obudził się z okropnym kacem. Nie związanym z upojeniem alkoholowym ale moralnym. W końcu nie był pijany poprzedniego wieczoru, alkohol, którym się raczyli był mocno rozcieńczony. Bodhi się nie zorientował, bo zbyt rzadko pił. Andor podniósł się na łóżku i sięgnął po leżącą na ziemi koszulę. Bodhiego nie było i to sprawiało, że Cassian czuł się jeszcze gorzej, choć właściwie nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze tu będzie. Ubrał się, poprawił rozczochrane kosmyki i ruszył do jadalni z nadzieją, że spotka tam Rooka.  



	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chyba moja ulubiona część ze wszystkich czterech :D

W oddali przy jednym ze stolików dostrzegł Baze'a, Chirruta i Luke'a. Zbliżył się do nich niepewnie, nadal szukając wzrokiem pilota.  
\- Jeżeli szukasz Bodhiego to mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że dopóki nie wyjaśnisz mi, co się wczoraj między wami wydarzyło, to nawet się do niego nie zbliżysz - powiedział Luke patrząc na niego zimnym wzrokiem. Jego słowa miały w sobie cień groźby.  
\- Jeżeli skrzywdziłeś naszego syna, to naprawdę tego pożałujesz - powiedział cicho Chirrut.  
\- Od kiedy pilot jest naszym synem? - Baze zerknął na niego.  
\- Ja go adoptowałem od razu po Jedhdzie, a że ty znosisz moje dziwactwa to wnioskuję, że adoptowaliśmy go razem.  
\- W porządku - Malbus wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do jedzenia.  
\- Co z Bodhim? - Cassian założył ramiona na piersi wbijając wzrok w Luke'a.  
\- Przyszedł do mnie nad ranem zapłakany. Wyglądał strasznie, co miałem zrobić, wyrzucić go za drzwi? Nie chciał mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi, ale musi chodzić o ciebie. Więc gadaj, co się stało.  
\- Nie tutaj.  
Luke podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i chwycił go za ramię; wystarczająco mocno, by zabolało. Andor syknął cicho i posłał mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty.  
\- Zasłużyłeś - warknął Skywalker. - Idziemy.  
Szybko dotarli do kwatery Cassiana. Andor wpuścił go do środka, a potem zamknął drzwi.  
\- Siadaj - wskazał mu łóżko.  
\- Postoję. Gadaj - Luke wbił w niego ostre spojrzenie i założył ramiona na piersi. Cassian westchnął.  
\- Miałem mu wczoraj powiedzieć, że mi na nim zależy. Tylko że cholernie się bałem, że źle odczytałem znaki, że powie mi, że nic do mnie nie czuje. Więc przyniosłem alkohol, wcześniej rozcieńczony. Bodhi nie miał jak się zorientować, nie pije. W pewnym momencie go pocałowałem. Nie odepchnął mnie od razu więc zaczynałem mieć nadzieję... I wtedy odsunął się i łamiącym się głosem stwierdził, że jutro i tak nie będę tego pamiętał, a on nie da rady z tym żyć. A ja po prostu stchórzyłem zamiast z nim porozmawiać...  
Cassian był zmuszony urwać gdy Luke uderzył go w twarz.  
\- Jesteś nie tylko tchórzem, ale też pieprzonym egoistą! Bałeś się, że będą cię widzieć jak ciotę jeśli się okaże, że Bodhi cię nie chce, więc zrobiłeś wielkie kłamstwo i nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślałeś o nim! Ciągle tylko jak TY możesz sobie dać ewentualne wyjaśnienie na pocałowanie go, co TY zrobisz, jeśli nie będzie cię chciał! Wiesz, na początku myślałem, że go skrzywdziłeś, zwłaszcza kiedy powiedział, że piliście, ale wtedy po prostu byś się nie obudził - ostatnie słowa Luke powiedział ciszej, ale brzmiał dużo groźniej niż gdy krzyczał. - No dalej, broń się, nic nie powiesz?  
\- Możesz nazywać mnie tchórzem bo tak, jestem nim. Ale nie jestem egoistą, wszystko co robiłem, robiłem z myślą o nim - odezwał się po chwili Cassian. - Za dobrze go znam. Wiem, że gdyby nie odwzajemniał moich uczuć to i tak przejmowałby się tym bardziej niż ja. A gdybym miał to szczęście, że tak... Bałem się, że zrobiłbym mu krzywdę. Nie znam się na związkach i relacjach i przez większość życia znałem tylko jedno uczucie, nienawiść. Nie zastanawiam się nad tym, co mówię, mógłbym go zranić nie mając takiego zamiaru. Tylko dlatego była ta cała szopka z alkoholem, chciałem nie tyle mieć wymówkę dla siebie co dla niego, żeby on nie mógł się winić za to, że mnie nie kocha.  
\- Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?  
\- Nie wiem, może powinienem wyjechać i dać mu spoko...  
\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak oboje możecie być takimi idiotami. Nawet nie wiecie, ile macie szczęścia, że macie siebie nawzajem, że ty kochasz jego, a on ciebie. I zamiast z tego skorzystać to tańczycie dookoła siebie udając, że nic między wami nie ma. Czasami mam wrażenie, że brakuje tylko spektakularnego wykrzyczenia sobie w twarz dozgonnej nienawiści do dopełnienia obrazu.  
\- To co według ciebie mam zrobić?  
\- Pójdziesz tam i z nim porozmawiasz. Szczerze, bez kłamstw, oboje na to zasługujecie. A poza tym powinniście przestać zachowywać się jak dzieci, macie po dwadzieścia lat do cholery!  
\- A jeśli nie będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać?  
Luke westchnął. Potem zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie kurtki i w końcu wyciągnął z niej urządzenie z hologramem i uruchomił nagranie stawiając holo na szafce nocnej.  
\- Chyba nie uda nam się wyrwać, jest ich za dużo... Powiedzcie Cassianowi...  
\- Znam to nagranie, noszę je za sobą od dawna...  
\- Nie znasz. Nie tej wersji. Słuchaj - Skywalker szybko go uciszył.  
\- Powiedzcie Cassianowi, że go kocham... Kochałem. Skoro i tak zginę to chcę, żeby wiedział. To był zaszczyt walczyć dla rebelii... Do diabła, Luke to nie ma najmniejszego sensu, usuń to!  
\- Miałem usunąć, ale pomyślałem, że gdyby on nie przeżył, a ja tak, to powinieneś wiedzieć tak czy siak. Tylko...  
\- Hmm?  
\- Jak już się zejdziecie to przekonaj go, żeby mnie nie zabijał za to, że ci to pokazałem.  
Cassian uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Dzięki, Luke. Chyba potrzebowałem kogoś, kto by na mnie nawrzeszczał.  
\- Zawsze do usług - Skywalker odwzajemnił uśmiech ale był on dużo słabszy i sprawiał wrażenie wymuszonego.  
\- Wiesz... Słyszałem w dowództwie, że Sokół ma dzisiaj wylądować. Z tego co pamiętam, to za niecałą godzinę.  
Podziałało. Luke uśmiechnął się szerzej a w jego oczach pojawił się jakiś błysk.  
\- Bodhi jest w hangarze, naprawia jakiś statek. Powodzenia - rzucił, a później niemal biegiem opuścił kwaterę Cassiana. Andor uśmiechnął się i zabrał nagranie wrzucając urządzenie do kieszeni. Potem z sercem w gardle i kamieniem w żołądku powoli skierował się do hangaru.  
***  
Luke czekał. I miał wielką nadzieję, że Cassian go nie okłamał żeby poprawić mu humor, bo chyba by go zabił za robienie mu fałszywej nadziei. Nagle dostrzegł znajomy kształt na niebie i Sokoła Millennium, który powoli zbliżał się do lądowania. Ruszył biegiem w stronę statku gdy tylko pierwszy człowiek opuścił jego pokład. Z daleka rozpoznał Hana i przyspieszył, a po chwili już rzucał mu się na szyję.  
\- Hej - wydyszał w jego ramię. Poczuł, jak Solo obejmuje go ramionami.  
\- Cześć dzieciaku. Hej, to miecz świetlny w twojej kieszeni czy po prostu aż tak cieszysz się że mnie widzisz?  
\- Nienawidzę cię - poinformował go Skywalker odsuwając się. Han wyszczerzył się i pocałował go krótko.  
\- Gdzie masz nowożeńców? Muszę złożyć życzenia - powiedział. - Swoją drogą oni naprawdę są małżeństwem?  
\- Na razie Cassian próbuje naprawić to, co spieprzył. Ale nie są małżeństwem choć mam nadzieję, że niedługo będą, nadal jesteśmy w stanie wojny, nie ma czasu na zastanawienie się.  
\- To jakaś sugestia, że powinienem się oświadczyć? - Han zmierzwił mu włosy.  
\- Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz? - Luke uśmiechnął się. - Chodź, naprawdę się stęskniłem.  
\- Do moich kwater czy twoich?  
\- A do których jest bliżej?  
Han splótł ich dłonie i pociągnął w stronę bazy.  
A dla zainteresowanych; wylądowali w kwaterach Luke'a. I nie wyszli z nich do kolacji.  
***  
Cassian wszedł na pokład statku najciszej jak się dało. Z maszynowni słyszał głos Bodhiego, który jak to on przemawiał do naprawianej maszyny, zawsze mówił, że to sprawia, że łatwiej mu się je wtedy naprawia. Może coś w tym było, bo był jednym z najskuteczniejszych mechaników w bazie i radził sobie nawet z beznadziejnymi według innych przypadkami. Andor postawił urządzenie z hologramem na ziemi.  
'Jeszcze możesz się wycofać' usłyszał głos z tyłu głowy, najprawdopodobniej należący do swojego zdrowego rozsądku.  
'Nie zamierzam' pomyślał uruchamiając nagranie.  
\- Chyba nie uda nam się wyrwać, jest ich za dużo... Powiedzcie Cassianowi... Powiedzcie Cassianowi, że go kocham... Kochałem. Skoro i tak zginę to chcę, żeby wiedział. To był zaszczyt walczyć dla rebelii...  
\- Luke, mówiłem Ci żebyś to usunął, naprawdę mam ochotę dać ci w twarz za to, że mnie nie słuchasz... - Bodhi wyszedł z maszynowni i zamarł, gdy dostrzegł mężczyznę. - Cassian.  
\- Hej - powiedział nieśmiało Andor.  
\- Nie powinieneś tego słyszeć. Nie powinieneś wiedzieć, nie powinieneś...  
\- Bodhi! Proszę, posłuchaj mnie.  
Rook spojrzał na niego niepewnie i kiwnął głową. Cassian westchnął i wbił wzrok w swoje trzęsące się dłonie.  
\- Pamiętam wszystko z wczoraj. Przepraszam - zaczął. - Nie byłem pijany, rozcieńczyłem ten alkohol bo się bałem. Ale... Cholera, Bodhi, zależy mi na tobie. Dlatego cię wczoraj pocałowałem, tylko nie miałem odwagi ci tego powiedzieć. Chyba potrzebowałem, żeby Luke uderzył mnie w twarz, żebym się ogarnął.  
\- Zaraz, Luke cię uderzył? - Bodhi zmarszczył brwi. Cassian zaśmiał się nerwowo podnosząc na niego wzrok.  
\- Naprawdę tylko tyle wyciągnąłeś z tego, co powiedziałem? - zapytał. Bodhi westchnął.  
\- A na czym według ciebie miałem się skupić z twojej wypowiedzi? Cassian, wiesz w ogóle, jak ja się poczułem? Powiedziałeś, że zawsze chciałeś czegoś spróbować i mnie pocałowałeś, ale zrobiłeś to dopiero wtedy, kiedy, jak myślałem byłeś pijany. I moją pierwszą myślą było to, że na trzeźwo nigdy byś tego nie zrobił. Teraz mi mówisz, że ci na mnie zależy i liczysz, że od razu ci uwierzę i może jeszcze rzucę w ramiona? Cass, ja nie jestem chłopcem do towarzystwa. Tak, kocham cię, ale to nie znaczy, że wystarczy, że zwrócisz na mnie uwagę, a ja zacznę się zachowywać jak zakochana nastolatka.  
Cassian kiwnął głową i oparł się o wnętrze statku spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Wiem. Strasznie spieprzyłem sprawę, prawda?  
Rook kiwnął tylko głową czekając, czy Andor jeszcze się odezwie. Po chwili mężczyzna kontynuował.  
\- Po prostu... Jestem w tym beznadziejny. Przez całe życie traktowałem ludzi jak obiekty, wyeliminować albo chronić, ewentualnie wykorzystać udając, że czuję coś więcej niż nienawiść i obojętność. Bezpieczniej było mi nic ci nie mówić niż narazić cię na jakąś krzywdę z mojej strony. Tyle że zaczynało mi to ciążyć, tylko źle to rozegrałem. I wiem, że teraz będzie trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale naprawdę mi na tobie zależy... Kocham cię, Bodhi. I proszę cię, żebyś dał mi szansę, żebym mógł naprawić to, co spieprzyłem i odzyskać twoje zaufanie.  
Bodhi patrzył na niego nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem, a potem zbliżył się do niego i przytulił go.  
\- Chciałbym móc ci odmówić. Ale chcę ci też wierzyć. I tylko dlatego ci wybaczę, ale pierwszy i ostatni raz - powiedział cicho. Cassian odetchnął z ulgą i wtulił twarz w jego ramię.  
\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał.  
\- Tylko nie myśl, że od razu wpadnę ci w ramiona!  
\- Czy nie to właśnie teraz zrobiłeś?  
Bodhi parsknął śmiechem i odsunął się, uśmiechając się do niego lekko.  
\- Muszę wracać do pracy. Ty pewnie też masz coś do roboty.  
\- Właściwie to nie. Dowództwo kazało mi odpocząć, pewnie gdzieś chcą mnie wysłać.  
\- A może po prostu chcą, żebyś odpoczął? To był ciężki rok, a ty nie jesteś maszyną.  
\- Wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła, mam wrażenie, że dopiero się zaczęła. Prędzej czy później gdzieś mnie wyślą.  
\- Więc powinieneś korzystać z szansy na odpoczynek.  
\- Mogę tu z tobą posiedzieć? - zapytał Cassian patrząc na niego niepewnie.  
Bodhi spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Nie masz niczego ciekawszego do roboty?  
\- Po prostu uświadomiłem sobie, że praktycznie nic o tobie nie wiem. Więc pomyślałem...  
\- W porządku - Rook uśmiechnął się. - Pytanie za pytanie. Ja też niewiele o tobie wiem. Ale będziesz musiał mówić na tyle głośno, żeby było cię słychać, bo muszę wracać do pracy.  
Cassian odwzajemnił uśmiech i usiadł na ziemi tuż przy drzwiach maszynowni.  
\- To co chcesz wiedzieć? - usłyszał głos Bodhiego.  
\- Cokolwiek? Coś, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć?  
\- To że byłem pilotem już wiesz. Urodziłem się na Jedhdzie, matka wychowywała mnie i siostrę sama. Miałem szesnaście lat, kiedy zaciągnąłem się jako pilot transportowy. Teraz mam dwadzieścia pięć i nie wiem, czy potrafię robić coś innego niż walka.  
\- Też zawsze tak myślałem - odpowiedział mu Cassian.  
\- Skąd ty jesteś?  
\- Fest. Ale dawno tam nie byłem. Praktycznie wychowywałem się w rebelii. I ja chyba też nie potrafię żyć bez walki.  
\- Dasz sobie radę - Bodhi wychylił się z maszynowni i posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. - Razem sobie damy. Przecież musi być jakieś życie po walce, nawet dla nas.  
Cassian kiwnął głową i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Potem przeniósł wzrok na jego dłonie.  
\- Dlaczego zawsze zakrywasz tę protezę? - zapytał zanim zdążył przemyśleć swoje słowa. Bodhi spuścił wzrok.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby ludzie wiedzieli. Nie dlatego, że się tego wstydzę, po prostu... Wszyscy uważają to za słabość, a ja nie potrzebuję ich litości.  
\- Więc może zamiast to ukrywać to pokaż wszystkim, że to nie jest twoja słabość, ale siła?  
\- Może tak powinienem zrobić. Ale jeszcze nie teraz - mruknął Rook i znów zniknął w maszynowni. Cassian miał ochotę dać sobie w twarz. Spuścił głowę wbijając wzrok we własne kolana.  
\- Wiesz, chciałbym kiedyś wrócić na Jedhę - powiedział nagle Bodhi.  
\- Dlaczego? Nic tam nie ma, tylko ruiny.  
\- Nie wiem, po prostu... Chciałbym to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Baze i Chirrut też, rozmawiałem z nimi. Tyle że nie dostaliśmy zgody, żeby polecieć. Podobno ciągle było coś do zrobienia tutaj, ciągle byliśmy potrzebni.  
\- Teraz będziemy mieli trochę spokoju, może dostaniecie zgodę.  
Bodhi westchnął cicho, a Cassian zerknął na zegar.  
\- Hej, zaraz będzie kolacja - rzucił.  
\- Ja chyba odpuszczę, i tak mam opóźnienie z pracą.  
\- Nie, nie, nie - Cassian wszedł do maszynowni. - Idziesz ze mną i masz coś zjeść.  
\- A jeśli nie? - zapytał buńczucznie Bodhi zaplatając ramiona na piersi.  
\- To wezmę cię i zaniosę do stołówki tak, jak nosi się pannę młodą.  
Rook zmarszczył brwi.  
\- W porządku - burknął.  
\- No to idziemy - Cassian uśmiechnął się. Razem opuścili pokład statku i ruszyli w stronę stołówki. I kiedy Andor poczuł dłoń Bodhiego zaciskającą się na jego własnej, miał ochotę skakać z radości.  
***  
Bodhi wszedł do stołówki sam rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu Luke’a, choć spodziewał się, że może go tu nie być, skoro Han wrócił. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu dostrzegł ich jednak przy wciśniętym w kąt sali stoliku razem z Chirrutem i Bazem. Luke pomachał do niego dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby podszedł. Gdy się zbliżył, Han chwycił go w łamiący kości uścisk.  
\- Cześć, młody - rzucił.  
\- Cześć, Han. Dobrze, że wróciłeś w jednym kawałku.  
\- Twoich kawałków za to jest coraz mniej. Mam wrażenie, że za każdym razem, kiedy cię widzę jesteś coraz chudszy - Solo odsunął go od siebie na odległość ramion. - Czy ty w ogóle coś jesz? Czy ktokolwiek pilnuje, żeby on coś jadł?  
\- Staram się go pilnować - odezwał się Luke. - Ale nie moja wina, że nie chce zbyt dużo jeść.  
\- Ty się nie odzywaj, zdrajco - syknął Bodhi siadając przy stole akurat naprzeciwko niego.  
\- Nie rozumiem - Han zmarszczył brwi zajmując miejsce obok Luke'a.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że masz to nagranie usunąć. I szczerze mówiąc wkurza mnie, że właściwie nikt z was nie liczy się z moim zdaniem - powiedział cicho Rook patrząc na Skywalkera.  
\- Przepraszam - Luke spuścił wzrok. - Po prostu bałem się, że któregoś dnia możesz tego żałować.  
\- Ale wtedy to ja bym tego żałował, to byłaby moja decyzja. Mam wrażenie, że nikomu nie można tu do końca ufać.  
\- Zapomniałem ci wspomnieć, żebyś nie chciał go zabić - Cassian pojawił się przy stoliku niemal niezauważony. - Wiesz przecież, że nie chciał źle.  
\- Wiem. Ale wciąż jestem zły - Bodhi westchnął i zabrał się za posiłek.  
\- Czy wy naprawdę jesteście małżeństwem czy to jakiś żart na całą galaktykę? - zainteresował się Han.  
\- Nieporozumienie - odpowiedział krótko Rook. - Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem.  
\- Szkoda. Powinniście być - stwierdził przemytnik.  
\- Możemy się potem spotkać w hangarze? Chciałem porozmawiać - zapytał po chwili ciszy Cassian.  
\- Przecież teraz jesteśmy tu wszyscy razem. Możesz powiedzieć o co chodzi - odparł Chirrut.  
\- Ktoś może usłyszeć, a tego lepiej uniknąć.  
\- W porządku - Baze wzruszył ramionami. - I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty.  
Reszta wyraziła zgodę pomrukiem, a Bodhi oparł głowę na ramieniu Cassiana.  
***  
\- To o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - Han założył ręce na piersi.  
\- Bodhi chciał lecieć na Jedhę, podobno wy też - tu Cassian wskazał na Baze'a i Chirruta, a ci skinęli głową na znak potwierdzenia. - Udało mi się załatwić zgodę, ale tylko jeśli poleci nas więcej niż czwórka. Dlatego zastanawiałem się, czy nie chcielibyście się zabrać z nami - Andor spojrzał na Luke'a i Hana.  
\- Jak to załatwiłeś? - zapytał Bodhi. - Pytałem tyle razy...  
\- No właśnie, pytałeś. Ja po prostu poszedłem do dowództwa i zapytałem czy będziemy potrzebni, a jeśli nie, to kiedy możemy opuścić bazę na jakiś czas. Na początku nie chcieli się zgodzić, ale stwierdziłem, że skoro nie jesteśmy potrzebni na miejscu, to równie dobrze możemy nic nie robić gdzie indziej.  
Bodhi rzucił mu się na szyję.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział zupełnie cicho.  
\- Drobiazg - odparł Cassian obejmując go mocno. - Polecicie z nami? - zapytał patrząc nad jego ramieniem na Luke'a i Hana. Oboje pokiwali głową.  
\- Jutro rano. I lecimy Sokołem - odezwał się jeszcze przemytnik. Cassian kiwnął głową. Zaczynał bać się tej wyprawy na Jedhę, choć nie do końca wiedział dlaczego.  
***  
Andor znalazł Bodhiego wciśniętego w najdalszy kąt statku przykrytego jego kurtką.  
\- Hej - powiedział cicho zbliżając się do niego. Rook podniósł głowę wydając się naprawdę zaskoczony tym, że Cassian tu jest.  
\- Hej - odparł niemal niesłyszalnie.  
\- Co się dzieje? - mężczyzna usiadł przy nim patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- To głupie - stwierdził pilot odwracając wzrok.  
\- Nie jest głupie, jeśli aż tak cię męczy, że się tu chowasz.  
\- Po prostu... Boję się. Co innego wiedzieć, że NiJedha jest w ruinach, a co innego zobaczyć to na własne oczy. I... Z jednej strony chcę to zobaczyć, upewnić się, ale z drugiej po prostu boję się to zobaczyć.  
Cassian chwycił go za rękę.  
\- To nic złego się bać - powiedział cicho.  
\- Tyle że mam wrażenie, że zrobiłeś wszystko, żebym mógł jeszcze raz zobaczyć Jedhę, a ja nie potrafię tego docenić.  
\- To nie wymagało szczególnie dużo pracy żebyśmy mogli lecieć. Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, możemy zostać na statku.  
Bodhi pokręcił głową a w jego oczach błysnęły łzy.  
\- Nie wiem, czego chcę - powiedział cicho. - Nic już nie wiem. Przepraszam.  
\- Nie masz za co - Cassian potrząsnął głową. - Chodź tu.  
Czarnowłosy wtulił twarz w jego pierś, a Andor objął go ramionami. Potem zaczął śpiewać cicho festańską kołysankę, którą śpiewała mu matka. Nie był pewien, dlaczego jeszcze ją pamięta, i dlatego właściwie teraz ją śpiewa, ale Bodhi zdawał się uspokajać przy tej melodii, więc cel został osiągnięty. Siedzieli tak jeszcze długo, aż ich obu nie zmorzył sen.


	3. III

Kiedy wylądowali na Jedhdzie właśnie wschodziło słońce, spowijając ruiny miasta w krwistoczerwonej poświacie. Bodhi obserwował to z pokładu Sokoła i nie był jeszcze pewien czy chciał wyjść na zewnątrz i stawić czoła własnemu strachowi przed powrotem. Poczuł dłoń Cassiana na swojej i podniósł na niego wzrok.  
\- Idziemy? - zapytał Andor. Bodhi splótł z nim palce i pokiwał głową.  
\- Idziemy - powiedział cicho. - Jeśli sam tego nie zobaczę to nigdy nie uwolnię się od myśli, że coś tam jeszcze zostało. Opuścili pokład, za nimi podążyli Baze, Chirrut, Luke, Han i Chewbacca.  
\- Baze, możesz już mnie puścić. Dam sobie radę kiedy już zeszliśmy - powiedział łagodnie Imwe. Baze pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie mogę.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo nie wiem, czy ja sobie poradzę.  
Chirrut uśmiechnął się smutno.  
\- Chciałbym zobaczyć co zostało ze świątyni - powiedział.  
\- I tak jesteś ślepy, co niby chcesz zobaczyć? - rzucił poirytowany Han, a Chewbacca wydał z siebie dźwięk będący zapewne wyrazem tego, że zgadza się z mężczyzną.  
\- Oczy nie są jedynym instrumentem dzięki któremu możesz widzieć - odpowiedział Chirrut. - Mogę być ślepy, ale i tak wiem, że chowasz za plecami blaster, a twój futrzany przyjaciel ma w ręku swoją kuszę.  
\- Mogłeś to gdzieś usłyszeć, to żaden dowód - upierał się przemytnik.  
\- A to, że masz na sobie koszulę młodego Skywalkera też mogłem?  
\- Chirrut ma rację, to na pewno koszula Luke'a. Sam mu ją dałem - stwierdził Bodhi uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
\- Cholerni Jedi, może być ślepy i głuchy a i tak wie o tobie więcej niż ty sam - mruknął pod nosem Han. - No dobrze, wy chcecie zobaczyć świątynię. A wy?  
\- Muszę zobaczyć swój dom... To co z niego zostało - odezwał się Rook.  
\- Czyli musimy się rozdzielić. Czy tylko ja mam jakieś złe przeczucia?  
\- Ja pójdę z Cassianem i Bodhim - wtrącił Luke. - Wy idźcie do świątyni.  
Han wcisnął mu w dłoń komunikator.  
\- Za pół godziny masz się skontaktować - rzucił. - Albo przynajmniej zgłosić się kiedy ja się skontaktuję.  
Skywalker pokiwał głową i spojrzał mu w oczy, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku i że da sobie radę. Han objął go krótko.  
\- Idźcie już. I uważajcie na siebie do cholery, tu nadal może być pełno szturmowców.  
Bodhi od razu ruszył przed siebie. Luke i Cassian, mimo że byli raczej wyżsi od od niego, z trudem za nim nadążali. Wynikało to najpewniej z faktu, że pilot w przeciwieństwie do nich znał miasto.  
\- Bodhi, czekaj! - krzyknął za nim Andor, ale Rook albo go nie słyszał, albo postanowił go zignorować. W końcu zatrzymał się gwałtownie przy jednym ze zrujnowanych domów. Cassian i Luke stanęli za nim, na tyle blisko, by czuł ich wsparcie i na tyle daleko, by go nie osaczyć. Bodhi opadł nagle na kolana i pochylił głowę, szepcząc coś w sobie tylko znanym języku. Andor chciał do niego podejść, ale Skywalker chwycił go za ramię.  
\- Zostaw go - powiedział cicho. - On się modli.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Co innego mógłby robić?  
Cassian wzruszył ramionami. Oboje milczeli już później dopóki Bodhi nie podniósł się z ziemi. Miał zaczerwienione oczy i ślady łez na policzkach.  
\- Zasłużyli na pochówek - powiedział, głos miał zachrypnięty.  
\- Wszyscy zasłużyli. Ale nie mamy czasu. A poza tym nie sądzę, żeby zostało cokolwiek, co można pochować - odpowiedział Luke. Bodhi zmarszczył brwi, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć usłyszeli głos Hana z komunikatora.  
\- Młody, zgłoś się - mężczyzna mówił cicho i to właściwie zaniepokoiło Luke'a.  
\- Jeszcze nie minęło pół godziny, co się stało? - zapytał.  
\- Jesteśmy w świątyni, w ruinach, a niedaleko kręci się dość duży oddział szturmowców. Chyba potrzebujemy wsparcia.  
Luke podniósł na towarzyszy wzrok; wyraźnie się bał. Bodhi wyciągnął mu z dłoni komunikator.  
\- W której części świątyni jesteście? - zapytał rzeczowo. Drugą ręką otarł z twarzy resztki łez, a potem wziął drżący, głęboki oddech. Nie miał czasu się teraz mazać.  
\- Wydaje ci się, że znam topografię tych cholernych ruin?  
Rook westchnął.  
\- W którą stronę do Sokoła?  
Przez moment po drugiej stronie panowała cisza i Luke przestraszył się, że Han i reszta zostali złapani.  
\- Na zachód - padła w końcu odpowiedź.  
\- W porządku - powiedział Bodhi. - Wiem, gdzie jesteście, będziemy tam niedługo. Słuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. Macie się nie pakować w walkę. Zagadajcie ich jakoś... Powiedzcie, że przywieźli was tu do pracy i czekacie na kapitana, który poszedł się rozejrzeć. I pilnujcie, żeby nie zauważyli broni, ale miejcie ją pod ręką, bo kiedy my zaczniemy strzelać, wy też musicie, najszybciej jak się da. Rozumiesz?  
\- To nie brzmi jak dobry plan - burknął Han.  
\- Masz lepszy? Chętnie posłucham - warknął Rook. - Po prostu róbcie to, co mówię. Będziemy najszybciej jak się da.  
\- Tak jest, kapitanie - stwierdził Solo i Bodhi był pewien, że mówi to z pełną ironią, ale w tej chwili nawet go to nie obchodziło. Najważniejsze było to, żeby wszyscy opuścili Jedhę w jednym kawałku.  
\- Bez odbioru - rzucił jeszcze zanim schował komunikator do kieszeni. Potem przeniósł wzrok i uwagę na Luke'a i Cassiana, którzy patrzyli na niego z mieszaniną podziwu i niepokoju.  
\- Kiedy już tam dotrzemy, schowajcie się tak, żeby was nie zauważyli. Odwrócę ich uwagę, a wy musicie tylko zacząć strzelać w odpowiednim momencie. Będę wam pokazywał numery na palcach za plecami, przy jedynce nie robicie nic, przy dwójce szykujecie broń, przy trójce zaczynacie strzelać. Od razu, więc musicie obserwować to, co pokazuję - Bodhi mówił rzeczowo, pewnie i urzędowo, nie było w nim nic z tego załamanego chłopaka, który jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej klęczał przy ruinach dawnego domu i opłakiwał tych, którzy tam zginęli. Miał coś dziwnego w oczach, jakiś upór.  
\- Bodhi? Poradzisz sobie? - zapytał niepewnie Cassian. Rook uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Na opłakiwanie ich będzie jeszcze dużo czasu. Na ocalenie przyjaciół nie - powiedział. Potem podszedł bliżej i pocałował go, krótko i łagodnie, właściwie nie dając Cassianowi czasu na to, by jakikolwiek na to zareagował. Odsunął się i cofnął, obrzucając jego i Luke'a uważnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Szybko, spróbujcie za mną nadążyć, ale idźcie dołem - dodał.  
\- Jak to dołem? - Luke zmarszczył brwi. Rook nie odpowiedział tylko ruszył przed siebie, nie szedł jednak po ścieżkach między zrujnowanymi domami, ale po samych ruinach. I robił to z taką gracją i pewnością, jakby robił to od zawsze. Cassian i Skywalker początkowo tylko obserwowali go z dołu z zaskoczeniem.  
\- Ruszcie się! - krzyknął Bodhi, odgarniając sobie włosy z twarzy. - Tylko dołem, inaczej się pozabijacie i nie będzie z was żadnego pożytku.  
Dopiero wtedy Andor i Luke ruszyli bardziej "przyziemną" ścieżką za czarnowłosym pilotem. Cassianowi naprawdę nie podobało się to, jaką drogę wybrał Bodhi, przy każdym dźwięku zsuwających się z góry kamieni patrzył spanikowany w górę szukając pilota wzrokiem. W końcu Rook zatrzymał się i gestem pokazał im, że mają się zatrzymać.  
\- Do świątyni jeszcze dwa zakręty. Idźcie ciszej, nie mogą was usłyszeć.  
Cassian i Luke kiwnęli głową i ruszyli dalej. Trudniej było im jednocześnie utrzymać dawne tempo i zachowywać się ciszej, ale jakoś dawali sobie radę. W końcu Bodhi znów pokazał im, by się zatrzymali. Ukryli się za zrujnowanym filarem i obserwowali Rooka. Pilot rozpuścił włosy układając je tak, by jego twarz nie była zbyt widoczna, a potem wychylił się ze swojej kryjówki na górze.  
\- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego szturmowcy niepokoją moich ludzi! - jego głos brzmiał zupełnie inaczej, był niższy i bardziej szorstki. Cassian dostrzegł, że za plecami pokazuje im jeden palec.  
\- Przed chwilą powiedzieli, że są z imperium! Kto kłamie, ty czy oni? - odezwał się jeden ze szturmowców.  
\- Oczywiście, że są z imperium, albo raczej są więźniami imperium! Ale nawet wy macie nad sobą jakiegoś dowódcę!  
\- Nie wiadomo nam nic o tym, żeby ktoś miał się tu pojawić z więźniami.  
\- Może dlatego, że nikt nie ma obowiązku informować jakichś zakutych łbów o planach imperium!  
Bodhi szybko zmienił liczbę na palcach na dwa. Cassian zaniepokoił się i najchętniej ruszyłby do walki, ale wiedział, że Bodhi ma plan i nie chciał mu go zepsuć.  
\- A kim niby ty jesteś, że tak się do mnie odnosisz?! - zapytał ostro dowódca oddziału szturmowców.  
\- Kapitan Rook, jeden z głównodowodzących z gwiazdy śmierci - odpowiedział Bodhi wsuwając metalową dłoń do kieszeni.  
\- Jedyny Rook, jakiego znam, to dezerter i zdrajca imperium.  
\- Tak, mój syn okazał się być wielkim zawodem. Ale podobno zginął na Scarif, może to i lepiej, został ukarany za zdradę.  
\- Jakoś ci nie wierzę. Skoro jesteś kapitanem, to dlaczego po prostu tu nie zejdziesz? Albo nie dasz nam jakiegoś dowodu na to, kim jesteś?  
\- Chcesz dowodu? Proszę - Bodhi wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i rzucił szturmowcowi pod nogi, jednocześnie pokazując Luke'owi i Cassianowi trójkę za plecami. Oboje ruszyli przed siebie, opuszczając swoją bezpieczną kryjówkę i bez ostrzeżenia zaczęli strzelać. Hanowi i Chewbacce zajęło to trochę dłużej, bo nie spodziewali się, że atak nastąpi już teraz. Szturmowcy również się go nie spodziewali, więc udało się wyeliminować cały oddział w ciągu kilku chwil. I gdy już wszyscy zdążyli się ucieszyć ze zwycięstwa, jeden ze szturmowców leżący na ziemi wycelował w Bodhiego i strzelił. Trafił pilota w brzuch; czarnowłosy zachwiał się i zaczął spadać. Baze ruszył w jego stronę i w ostatniej chwili zdążył go złapać nim gruchnął o ziemię.  
\- Cholera! Potrzebujemy bacty! - krzyknął.  
\- Han, proszę, powiedz, że masz bandaże z bactą ma statku - Luke zbliżył się do nich patrząc na nieprzytomnego Bodhiego.  
\- Mam. Szybko, nie mamy dużo czasu - odparł przemytnik.  
Wszyscy ruszyli niemal biegiem w stronę Sokoła. Cassian biegł na końcu; nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek widział jego łzy.  
***  
\- Powinien się już obudzić - powiedział cicho Andor. On i Luke siedzieli przy nieprzytomnym pilocie już trzeci dzień, praktycznie bez snu (nie licząc krótkich drzemek, gdy już przysypiali z wycieńczenia).  
\- Dobrze trafił. Mówią, że się obudzi, ale nie wiadomo kiedy. Spadł z dużej wysokości i nawet, jeśli Baze zdążył go złapać, to nadal może mieć wstrząs mózgu. Daj mu trochę czasu.  
\- Nie chcę już czekać - rzucił z poirytowaniem Cassian. - Za długo czekałem, żeby z nim porozmawiać, a teraz muszę czekać, aż wróci do naszego świata.  
\- Trzeba było nie czekać tak długo - odparł Luke. - Ja też się o niego martwię. Ale nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić nic, żeby przyspieszyć jego obudzenie się.  
\- Mogę o coś zapytać?  
Skywalker spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
\- Nie wiem wiele o Jedi, ale wiem, że zabroniono im wchodzenia w związki. A ty i Han...  
\- Nie planowałem tego - powiedział Luke. - Wiesz, nie jestem jeszcze Jedi, nie ukończyłem żadnego szkolenia. Ale nie planowałem wchodzić w związek, a już na pewno nie z Hanem. Poza tym słyszałem, że Vader przeszedł na ciemną stronę właśnie przez utratę swojej miłości. Tyle że serce nie sługa i kiedyś po prostu stwierdziłem, że zależy mi na nim bardziej niż powinno. A potem obudziłem się z nim w jednym łóżku i przestałem mieć wątpliwości.  
\- Nie boisz się, że nie pozwolą ci zostać pełnoprawnym Jedi ze względu na Hana?  
\- Wolę mieć jego niż jakąś świecącą broń i trochę magicznych umiejętności.  
Cassian kiwnął głową.  
\- Zrobiłbym to samo - stwierdził. Przeniósł wzrok na Bodhiego, który wciąż pogrążony był w śnie. Andor też przymknął oczy.  
\- Powinieneś się położyć - powiedział Luke.  
\- Nie mogę go zostawić. Chcę tu być, kiedy się obudzi.  
\- Powiadomię cię, kiedy to się stanie. Nie spałeś od dwóch dni.  
\- Ty też - zauważył Cassian.  
\- Po prostu się połóż - warknął Skywalker. - Na sąsiednim łóżku, dopóki nie będzie potrzebne możesz tu spać.  
Andor westchnął. Podniósł się z krzesła, a potem posłusznie położył się na drugim łóżku. Kilka chwil później już spał.  
Luke przetarł oczy i oparł się o ścianę.  
\- Ty też powinieneś się trochę przespać - odezwał się półgłosem Han wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Skywalker uśmiechnął się do niego słabo.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby był sam kiedy się obudzi - odparł.  
\- Mogę tu z nim posiedzieć do rana - przemytnik usiadł na krześle zajmowanym wcześniej przez Cassiana. - Idź spać, dzieciaku, wykończysz się.  
\- Na pewno? Pewnie masz coś ważniejszego do roboty - Luke ziewnął. Han uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Dam sobie radę.  
\- Ale...  
\- Jak tylko się obudzi, od razu cię powiadomię. W porządku?  
Luke kiwnął głową. Pocałował go w policzek i ruszył powoli w stronę drzwi. Chwilę później przemytnik został sam z dwoma śpiącymi pilotami. Zapowiadała się cicha noc. Przynajmniej w teorii.  
***  
Było jakoś po pierwszej gdy Bodhi zaczął coś mamrotać pod nosem. Han nachylił się bliżej niego, chcąc zrozumieć jego słowa, ale udało mu się wychwycić jedynie "Jestem pilotem, wysłał mnie Galen Erso". Przemytnik westchnął.  
\- Robisz mi na złość - mruknął. - Naprawdę nie mogłeś zacząć się odzywać jak był tu któryś z nich? Ktoś, kto byłby w stanie coś na to poradzić, albo chociaż cię zrozumieć?  
Bodhi oczywiście nie odpowiedział, nadal mamrotał coś niezrozumiale. Jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się, Han miał wrażenie, że pilot się boi. Poklepał go niemrawo po dłoni i jęknął w duchu. Naprawdę się do tego nie nadawał.  
\- No już, już - powiedział. - To tylko sen. Naprawdę mógłbyś się już obudzić. Przynajmniej możnaby cię zrozumieć.  
Nagle Bodhi zacisnął dłoń na kołdrze, a cała otaczająca go aparatura zaczęła piszczeć.  
\- Ja tylko żartowałem - Han cofnął się. - Cholera!


	4. Chapter 4

Część IV i ostatnia. Ostrzegam że znajduje się tu scena erotyczna, także czujcie się ostrzeżeni czy coś :D  
\---  
Zanim Cassianowi pozwolili w końcu wejść do Bodhiego minęła dobra godzina. Rook siedział na łóżku i wyglądał na nieco zagubionego. Uśmiechnął się widząc Andora w drzwiach, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Cassian pocałował go mocno i gwałtownie. Bodhi zaczął od razu oddawać pocałunek, wczepiając dłonie w kurtkę mężczyzny. W końcu musieli się od siebie oderwać, jeśli nie chcieli się udusić, bo zaczynało im brakować tlenu. Potem Cassian objął go mocno, wtulając twarz w jego włosy.  
\- Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę ci się tak narażać - powiedział cicho. Poczuł, że Bodhi próbuje się wyswobodzić z jego uścisku i serce mu stanęło. Puścił go i cofnął się, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Udusiłbyś mnie - wyjaśnił Rook uśmiechając się lekko. - Po prostu za mocno mnie ścisnąłeś. Poza tym nie miałem nic przeciwko.  
Cassian chwycił jego dłoń i uniósł ją do ust.  
\- Przepraszam.  
Bodhi zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Za co?  
\- Za to, że tyle czasu zabrało mi porozmawianie z tobą i że doprowadziłem do tego w tak idiotyczny sposób. Naprawdę cię kocham.  
\- Wiem - odparł czarnowłosy. - Ja ciebie też. Ale to już wiemy. Wiesz, tam na Jedhdzie dotarło do mnie, że życie, zwłaszcza w rebelii, jest za krótkie, żebym mógł się na ciebie boczyć przez najbliższy miesiąc, zwłaszcza, że czuję to samo. Więc może przejdziemy do innych przyjemniejszych rzeczy?  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz?  
Cassian z radością spełnił tę prośbę. I prawdopodobnie całowaliby się jeszcze długo, gdyby do pomieszczenia nie wpadli Luke, Han, Baze i Chirrut, którzy postanowili podziękować pilotowi za ratunek na Jedhdzie. I żadnemu z nich nie umknął fakt, że przez cały czas ich wizyty Bodhi i Cassian trzymali się za ręce.  
***  
Przez całe spotkanie z dowództwem Bodhi czuł dłoń Cassiana na swoim udzie, gładzącą go przez materiał stanowczo zbyt cienkich spodni. Rook z trudem wytrzymał do końca zebrania, a potem musiał poczekać aż wszyscy opuszczą pomieszczenie, bo był niemal pewien, że jego erekcja jest widoczna.  
\- Nienawidzę cię - mruknął do Cassiana gdy zostali sami. Zsunął kurtkę z ramion i przewiązał ją w pasie, by móc spokojnie dostać się do hangaru i tam ochłonąć.  
Andor podszedł do niego i nachylił się do jego ucha, owiewając je ciepłym oddechem jednoczesne obejmując go w talii.  
\- Bądźmy szczerzy, wcale nie chciałeś, żebym przestał. Teraz też nie chcesz - wyszeptał. Bodhi zadrżał i niemal wbrew sobie odsunął się od mężczyzny.  
\- Cassian... Mam pracę - powiedział. - Muszę skończyć naprawiać statek, za dwa dni wylatujemy. Nie chcesz lecieć wadliwym statkiem, prawda?  
\- Pójdę z tobą. Pomogę ci, pójdzie szybciej.  
Bodhi kiwnął głową, choć z tyłu głowy miał myśl, że może to wcale nie przyspieszy prac. Cassian chwycił go za dłoń i splótł ich palce. Po drodze nie rozmawiali, ale właściwie tego nie potrzebowali. Rook skupiał się, by nie myśleć o tym jak ciepła jest dłoń Andora, i jak bardzo chciałby ją poczuć gdzie indziej... Przygryzł wargę modląc się, by Cassian nie dostrzegł rumieńców, które pojawiły się na jego twarzy pod wpływem tych myśli. W końcu dotarli do hangaru i weszli na pokład statku. Bodhi zazwyczaj zostawiał trap otwarty na wypadek, gdyby potrzebował pomocy albo po prostu pilnie musiał opuścić pokład. Cassian jednak zamknął wejście i Bodhi miał przeczucie, że naprawa statku będzie musiała poczekać do jutra. W następnej chwili Andor przycisnął go do ściany unieruchamiając mu nadgarstki nad głową i pocałował go mocno. Drugą dłoń wsunął pilotowi pod koszulę, drażniąc ostrożnie jego brzuch opuszkami palców. Bodhi sapnął w jego usta i próbował wyrwać dłonie z jego uścisku, ale Cassian mu na to nie pozwolił, pogłębiając pocałunek. Rook zaczął oddawać pocałunek z niemniejszym zapałem. Nagle przemknęło mu przez myśl, że to prowadzi do jednego, i że chociaż naprawdę tego chce, to się boi i mimo woli spiął się w jego uścisku. Cassian najwyraźniej to wyczuł, bo niemal od razu się cofnął.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho, patrząc na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Bodhi uśmiechnął się, patrząc na jego spuchnięte od pocałunku wargi.  
\- To nie jest tak, że nie chcę - odparł. - Po prostu nigdy tego nie robiłem. Nawet nie wiem jak. I... Po prostu trochę się boję.  
Cassian odwzajemnił uśmiech i chwycił jego twarz w dłonie, przesuwając kciukami po jego policzkach.  
\- Ja też nie jestem ekspertem. Ale to nic. Jeśli chcesz, to wiem co zrobić, żeby było ci dobrze.  
Bodhi nie odpowiedział, ale pochylił się, znowu go całując. Teraz pocałunek był łagodniejszy, spokojniejszy, ale nie pozbawiony pragnienia. Nagle Cassian wsunął mu kolano między uda, a Rook, nieprzygotowany na to, odchylił gwałtownie głowę uderzając nią o ścianę statku.  
\- Kriff! - syknął. - Przestań mnie szczuć!  
\- Chcę się tylko upewnić, że nie będziesz tego żałował - mruknął Cassian w jego szyję, przygryzając lekko wrażliwą skórę. Jednocześnie rozwiązał kurtkę zawiązaną na pasie pilota, by móc bez przeszkód zacząć głaskać jego i tak już widoczną męskość. Tym razem Rook nie był w stanie powstrzymać jęku, choć potem przygryzł wargę niemal do krwi. Miał wrażenie, że czuje usta, dłonie, ciało Cassiana wszędzie... I to mu się podobało. Z trudem utrzymał się w pionie gdy Andor rozpiął mu spodnie i pozbawił bielizny, a potem zaczął pieścić jego męskość językiem i boleśnie powolnymi ruchami palców. Bodhi zacisnął dłoń na jego włosach, choć nie był zupełnie pewien dlaczego.  
\- Żadnego ciągnięcia, bo przestanę - zagroził mu Cassian z cieniem rozbawienia w głosie. Potem bez ostrzeżenia wziął go do ust. Pod Bodhim ugięły się kolana a oddech zamarł mu w gardle. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Owszem, dotykał się kiedyś sam, ale i tak nie mogło się to równać z tym, co czuł teraz. Znowu jęknął zanim zdążył zasłonić usta. Nie zajęło mu dużo czasu by dojść i nie zdążył nawet ostrzec Cassiana, zanim wygiął plecy w lekki łuk i zacisnął zęby na dłoni by mężczyzna nie usłyszał jego bezwstydnego jęku. Osunął się po ścianie na ziemię oddychając ciężko.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho gdy odzyskał oddech. Poprawił ubranie i usiadł po turecku.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - Cassian uśmiechnął się, a potem pochylił się by go pocałować. Dzięki temu pilot poczuł, że Andor jest twardy. Uśmiechnął się niemal złośliwie i przerwał pocałunek, przesuwając palcami po jego kroczu, a potem wsunął rękę w jego spodnie.  
\- Potrzebujesz pomocnej dłoni? - zapytał sugestywnie. Cassian westchnął i wypchnął biodra w jego stronę. Bodhi przyspieszył ruchy dłoni, jakimś cudem trafiając we wszystkie najwrażliwsze punkty na jego członku. W końcu Andor doszedł ze stłumionym jękiem. Bodhi wytarł rękę w szmatkę, której używał do wycierania oleju i oparł się wygodnie o ścianę statku.  
\- To było...  
\- Wow - rzucił Cassiana śmiejąc się cicho. - Boże, tak strasznie cię kocham.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham - odparł Rook. Uśmiech sam wpłynął mu na twarz zanim znów nie złączył ich ust w pocałunku. Popchnął Cassiana lekko tak, by ten się położył i znowu całowali się (i nie tylko) tak przez dobre kilkanaście minut. Naprawdę naprawa statku musiała poczekać. Ale jutro też jest dzień.  
***  
Do stołówki wpadli pół godziny po oficjalnym rozpoczęciu się kolacji. Usiedli przy stoliku razem z Chirrutem, Bazem, Lukiem i Hanem, witając ich tylko skinięciem głowy.  
\- Myśleliśmy, że już nie dotrzecie - stwierdził Solo.  
\- Ale pewnie mieliście coś lepszego do roboty przez ostatnie dwie godziny - Luke uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Bodhi posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie przez stół.  
\- Oczywiście, że mieli. Nie bez powodu Bodhi ma koszulę Cassiana. I czerwony ślad na szyi, który tak usilnie próbuje ukryć - powiedział Chirrut nawet nie podnosząc oczu znad swojego posiłku.  
\- Nienawidzę cię - mruknął Rook unosząc kołnierz za dużej koszuli by zasłonić trzy malinki na szyi.  
\- Też cię kocham, synu.  
***  
Nikogo nie zdziwiło to, że Bodhi i Cassian wrócili z misji z obrączkami na łańcuszkach zawieszonych na szyi. Nie afiszowali się z tym jakoś szczególnie, ale kiedy Luke zapytał Bodhiego o to, co on i Cassian noszą na szyi, Rook wymienił z Andorem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie nim pokazali mu obrączki. Skywalker uśmiechnął się lekko zanim przytulił Bodhiego.  
\- Wreszcie przestaliście się zachowywać jak dzieci - powiedział cicho, ale nie na tyle, by stojący obok Cassian go nie usłyszał.  
\- Musimy wam zorganizować wesele - dodał Han, który zbliżył się do nich niezauważony.  
\- Nie mamy czasu. Jesteśmy w stanie wojny - odpowiedział mu Rook. - Zdążyłeś zapomnieć?  
\- Han ma rację. To jest jeden wieczór i noc. A wy zasłużyliście na wesele.  
\- Nie przyjmuję odmowy, idę porozmawiać z Leią. A wy po prostu przyjdźcie wieczorem do stołówki - powiedział Solo i opuścił hangar, chcąc uciąć możliwe protesty ze strony Bodhiego i Cassiana.  
\- Tylko załóżcie coś ładnego. Na weselu powinno się wyglądać inaczej niż zawsze - dodał Luke i ruszył śladem Hana. Cassian zerknął na swojego teraz już męża i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Może nie będzie tak źle - rzucił. Bodhi wzruszył ramionami i odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Może - odpowiedział. Andor otoczył go ramieniem i pociągnął w bazy.  
***  
Baze zaproponował Bodhiemu, że zaplecie mu włosy w tradycyjną jedhańską fryzurę weselną, na co pilot z radością przystał. Malbus robił to zbyt pewnie, by to był jego pierwszy raz, ale oczywiście zbył pytanie pilota o tę kwestię tylko mruknięciem. Bodhi podejrzewał, że robił ją sobie albo Chirrutowi, bo był niemal pewien, że ta dwójka nie tylko jest razem, ale że wzięli ślub. Baze nie zamierzał mu niczego mówić, więc Rook zapisał sobie mentalnie, by wypytać o to Chirruta przy najbliższej okazji.  
Bodhi pożyczył też od Cassiana komplet ubrań, bo nawet jego "zwyczajna" biała koszula wyglądała lepiej niż wiecznie ubrudzone olejem i kurzem ciuchy pilota. Przydługą koszulę mężczyzny, która sięgała mu prawie do kolan przewiązał paskiem (również pożyczonym od Andora) i przez to wyglądał, jakby miał na sobie tunikę.  
\- Albo sukienkę - stwierdził Bodhi przeglądając się pierwszy raz w lustrze. Cassian otoczył go ramionami w pasie i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu.  
\- Za bardzo się tym przejmujesz. To tylko zwykła kolacja w gronie przyjaciół, może tylko trochę bardziej odświętna. Mógłbyś nawet iść w tej swojej wiecznie brudnej od oleju kurtce a i tak wszyscy by Cię kochali. Nie da się cię nie kochać.  
\- Czyżby? - Bodhi obrócił się do niego z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Ja nie umiem cię nie kochać - stwierdził Cassian.  
\- Wiesz... Czasami nie potrafię zrozumieć dlaczego. Nie jestem nikim... Wyjątkowym.  
\- Nie musisz być wyjątkowy żebym mógł cię kochać. Wystarczy żebyś był sobą - Andor spojrzał na niego pewnie, a potem pogłaskał go po policzku. - Chodź, powinniśmy już iść. Pewnie na nas czekają.  
Bodhi wspiął się na palce i pocałował go, a potem wtulił twarz w jego ramię.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho. Cassian nie odpowiedział, pocałował go tylko w czoło. Potem ruszyli do wyjścia. W ostatniej chwili Bodhi zatrzymał się i rzucił rękawicę zasłaniającą jego protezę na łóżko. Cassian uśmiechnął się szeroko na ten widok i splótł swoją dłoń z mechanicznymi palcami protezy pilota.  
***  
\- Wreszcie jesteście - stwierdził Luke gdy przekroczyli próg stołówki. Wszystkie stoły były złączone w jeden, nakryty przypalonym obrusem.  
\- Kazałeś nam wyglądać inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Myślisz że to przychodzi tak prosto? - stwierdził Bodhi.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze - odparł Skywalker. - I wreszcie nie zasłaniasz ręki. Jestem z ciebie dumny.  
Bodhi uśmiechnął się.  
\- Siadajcie - powiedział Han zbliżając się do nich. Rook i Cassian posłusznie zajęli miejsce za jednym ze stołów. Baze, Chirrut, Leia, Luke i Han zajęli miejsca naprzeciwko nich.  
\- No to teraz się tłumaczcie - zażądał Luke. Bodhi zmarszczył brwi upijając łyk herbaty.  
\- Z czego mamy się tłumaczyć? - zapytał Cassian.  
\- Gdzie wzięliście ślub i dlaczego nie tutaj? - sprecyzował Skywalker.  
\- No właśnie, jak mogłeś nie zaprosić na ślub własnego ojca? - dodał dramatycznie Chirrut. Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem, a Baze pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- Daj mu już spokój - rzucił. Imwe uśmiechnął się tylko.  
\- To nie zmienia faktu, że moglibyście odpowiedzieć - stwierdziła Leia. Bodhi wzruszył ramionami i zerknął na Cassiana, który zrozumiał, że ma zacząć mówić.  
\- Wzięliśmy ślub na Naboo - powiedział. - I to nie jest tak, że mieliśmy taki zamiar, że planowaliśmy to jeszcze przed misją. Po prostu... - mężczyzna zawahał się, więc Bodhi podjął opowieść.  
\- Cassian prawie zginął na tamtej misji - rzucił. Udawał spokojnego, ale wszyscy widzieli, ile nerwów kosztuje go mówienie o tym tak spokojnie. Andor chwycił jego dłoń pod stołem i ścisnął ją pokrzepiająco. Bodhi posłał mu lekki uśmiech.  
\- Kiedy daliście znać, że wrócicie z opóźnieniem, myśleliśmy, że coś się stało - odezwał się Han.  
\- Bo stało - odparł Rook.  
\- Ale powiedziałeś, że prawie zginął...  
\- To nie znaczy, że nic się nie stało. Cass był poważnie ranny kiedy skończyliśmy misję. Musieliśmy dostać się na najbliższą w miarę neutralną planetę, Naboo było najbliżej. I tak ledwo zdążyliśmy tam dotrzeć.  
\- Ludzie na Naboo nam pomogli, tak po prostu, nawet nie chcieli za to pieniędzy - wtrącił Cassian. - Nie pamiętam dużo z pierwszych dni tam...  
\- Bo byłeś nieprzytomny przez pierwszy tydzień - przerwał mu Bodhi. - Potem rozmawialiśmy, zachowywaliśmy się po prostu, jakbyśmy byli razem i nasz gospodarz zapytał, czy też zamierzamy wziąć tutaj ślub.  
\- Też? - Han zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Opowiedział nam wtedy o pewnej parze, która kiedyś się tam pobrała. On był rycerzem Jedi, ona senatorem, więc ślub musieli brać w tajemnicy. Ale byli szczęśliwi, jak dzieci.  
\- I potem, kiedy już zostawił nas samych, tak po prostu zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Zastanawialiśmy się, jak to jest... Jak to może być, zawsze mieć do kogo wracać - dodał Cassian.  
\- I postanowiliście wziąć ślub - powiedział powoli Luke. - Nie mieliście lepszego pomysłu?  
\- Nie ma czasu na zastanawianie się - Bodhi uśmiechnął się. - Sam mi to mówiłeś.  
\- Ale nie sądziłem, że pójdzie wam to aż tak szybko - Skywalker wzruszył ramionami. - Kto się komu oświadczył?  
\- Ciężko to nazwać oświadczynami - stwierdził Andor.  
\- Cassian po prostu przyszedł któregoś dnia z obrączkami w pudełku i zapytał, czy nie chciałbym z nim spędzić reszty życia. A ja chciałem.  
\- Zero romantyzmu. Jesteście beznadziejni - skwitowała to Leia.  
\- Swoją drogą dlaczego nie nosicie obrączek jak każdy normalny człowiek, na ręce? - zainteresował się Han.  
\- Skoro już chcieliście się wyróżnić, to mogliście zamiast obrączek kupić sobie nie wiem, jakąś inną ozdobę? - dodał Luke.  
\- Nie chodziło o wyróżnienie się. Po prostu z ręki może się łatwo zsunąć, na łańcuszku jest bezpieczniejsza - wyjaśnił Bodhi.  
\- Mam jeszcze jedno, bardzo ważne pytanie - stwierdził przemytnik. - Noc poślubna już była, czy dopiero będzie?  
Rook zmrużył oczy patrząc na niego zabójczo.  
\- Wiesz, ciebie chyba nienawidzę z was wszystkich najbardziej - powiedział cicho. Han roześmiał się tylko, a potem wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł bliżej do pilota rozkładając ramiona.  
Bodhi objął go.  
\- Trzymaj się Cassiana. Chyba nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś patrzył z taką miłością - mruknął Solo tak cicho, by nikt poza Rookiem go nie usłyszał. - A wy dwaj naprawdę zasłużyliście na trochę szczęścia.  
\- A ty bierz przykład z Cassiana i oświadcz się w końcu Luke'owi, bo zostanie Jedi i tyle z tego będzie - odpowiedział równie cicho Bodhi. Han puścił go.  
\- Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie - zauważył Luke uśmiechnął się niemal złośliwie. Bodhi potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- Wiecie co, cofam wszystko, to ciebie nienawidzę najbardziej, Skywalker - stwierdził. A potem wszyscy zgodnie wybuchnęli śmiechem.


End file.
